


Buns Of Steel

by elpismoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Don't @ Me, F/F, Lexa is a nerd, baked goods are all i need, clarke griffin as Trust Issues ? I Don't Know Her My Only Friend is Baking, clarke loves fairy cakes and irl fairies, finn may or may not provide Angsty Backstory for Clarke but I haven't committed to angst just yet, fluff and angst but only a tiny little bit of angst for the sake of plot, guest staring ;, lexa is a libra, lexa woods as Clueless About Love; Knowledgeable About Donuts, lincoln as The Only Good Straight Guy, octavia and raven are the Bisexual Dream Team, octavia blake as I Came Here to Chew Bubblegum and Protect Clarke and im All Out of Bubblegum, raven reyes as Not a Morning Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpismoon/pseuds/elpismoon
Summary: lexa woods is in dire need of a glazed donut . after a terrible shift at work, she sets off to find the snack to end all snacks, and in the process, stumbles upon an angelic baker in the form of clarke griffin.orlexa wants a donut but discovers something much sweeter .





	Buns Of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> !!! hello !! please know this idea came about in the early hours of the morning whilst i was craving donuts . you may be able to tell.
> 
> let me know abt any mistakes as i don't have a beta and usually don't proof read as i hate reading my own work

Lexa Woods was on a quest. She'd just walked out of the worst shift of her life (walked may have been an understatement), was running on two hours of sleep and needed a glazed donut . She'd had one halfway through The Shift From Hell at the local ice skating rink (she didn't skate, didn't want to skate, but working the ticket box in the evenings paid for food and textbooks - and hey the uniform wasn't that bad - so she couldn't complain, although Lincoln would perhaps suggest otherwise.) but no amount of glazed heaven could calm her after the last 4 hours. Like a smoker without nicotine, she needed a fix. 

The cold night air of Manchester made her even more desperate. She could feel the warmth of the sweet, succulent dough in her hands, just waiting to be devoured - she just had to find a place open this late. She'd heard rumours - whisperings - of a sacred place, a bakery so magical it stayed open until the early hours of the morning to accommodate the late night donut cravers not too dissimilar to Lexa. She had her doubts , but she hoped against hope that it was true so that she could personally thank whoever gave up their nights for the needs of donut loving strangers (and so she could greedily scoff down five or more of glazed deliciousness).

At this point she was blindly wondering around the northern quarter, exhausted and freezing her socks off. In her sleep deprived state she swore she could smell the faint scent of sugar and dreams. Maybe, in the distance she could see the glow of a late night business, but probably not. Still she stumbled along in that vague direction , purely powered by hope and desperation. Upon entering however, the only heavenly thing she was drawn to was the girl wearing the fairy apron behind the counter .

_____________

Clarke Griffin has worked the night shift at the Buns Of Steel Bakery for the past two years , ever since she got the job in fact. It turns out her confused , eighteen year old self seemed perfect for the slow , boring nights in the northern quarter. She wonders what would have happend if she had accepted the place at Newcastle university instead of Manchester , maybe she would be working nights at an all night butchers instead . How interesting. It is a well known fact however ,that clarke likes to distract herself from homework by baking , and although the night shift doesn't actually require any baking , she still enjoys immersing herself in the sugary delights . 

Currently Clarke was stood behind the counter, eyes drooping, her mind on the essay half completed on her laptop, wishing she could be chugging a red bull and completing it. But Buns of Steel pays the bills and a third of her rent , so she has to stand and watch her grade fall right in front her eyes. Silently she wills for the small hand of the clock to turn to one, or for a very interesting customer who can talk to her about yhe Socio-economics of the 13th century in the hopes her essay could look half decent. Neither happen within the thirty seconds clarke closes her eyes.

It is 12:30 when Clarke is alerted of a new customer (later clarke will wonder as to why an ice rink is open so late), and her boredom shattered by a demand of glazed donuts.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue if there is an ice rink in manchester, or an all night bakery so use your imagination. also this chapter is short as a little ~taster~ but rest assured the others will be longer. 
> 
> ps don't know how long this is going to be so stay tuned kiddos.


End file.
